Kali
The Kali is the sixth class to be introduced in Dragon Nest. Kalis boast impressive flexibility and nimbleness in combat, which is coupled with their ability to summon spirits from beyond to aid her and her allies. Background The Kali is a mid-ranged fighter who has the ability to summon spirits to aid her in combat or to destroy her opponents. Her fighting style is graceful, employing dance-like movements to weave through the battlefield, although she does not possess the flexibility of an elven Archer. Depending on the specialization chosen by the Kali, she may use her chakrams to rip through the battlefield, or become a summoner of otherworldly spirits and dark energies, which can debilitate any enemy who stands in her way. History Originally hailing from a town of Ancient descendants called Hermit's Village, the Kali is raised to become a capable fighter and an experienced shaman. However, after a mysterious man slaughtered her fellow townsfolk, she is left to fulfill the mission her mentor has given to her — to become the "shadow of the Prophet". Leaving the Hermit's Village behind, the Kali goes on a journey to pursue the whereabouts of Rose, the girl whom she is fated to watch over. The Kali was born on the same day as Rose and raised in secret as another destiny girl by Sage Arno. Her adventure starts when her hometown is destroyed and all the residents killed by Lambert, including her master Gaharam. Being the sole survivor of the village, she summons Gaharam's soul to find out what happened and ends up being entrusted the mission to find and protect the Prophet in Prairie Town where the Star of Destiny appeared. Due to a lack of a Master, Kalis learn their skills through the Hermit's Totem. Anu Arendel Arc Kali only found out that her mentor, Gaharam, was her mother after the going back in time to learn the truth about the ancients. After Arno sacrificed Gaharam family into the seal stone in the attempt to close the monolith, Gaharam pulled out her daughter's soul out of the seal stone. The only way to revive her daughter was to turn her into the Shadow Prophet, a being who gains the powers of the prophet when the original prophet loses her. Kali then continued her journey with the new purpose of fulfilling her duties as the shadow prophet. Noted Kalis *Gaharam Overview Stats *1 STR = 0.5 Physical ATK *1 INT = 0.5 Magical ATK *1 AGI = 0.25 Physical ATK Specialization At level 15 all classes have the possibility to specialize in the abilities they desire, to later power them up further when leveling up. The following are the specializations available for the Kali class. Screamer The Screamer is a long ranged damage dealer who devastates with magical combo attacks. Using twin fans as her main weapon, the Screamer will spare no mercy as she unleashes a variety of curses and nasty status ailments upon her enemies! Dancer The Dancer is a short ranged damage dealer, proficient in dishing out fatal physical attack combos with the help of her chakram and dead spirits. As if she's not deadly enough, the Dancer can also summon a variety of monster spirits to buff her allies and debuff her enemies! Skill Tree Videos *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XqSepN9LMgk Kali Preview] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFzPM0-O8u0 Kali Official Trailer] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JlkFFZm7zo Dragon Nest SEA Trailer] Trivia *Kali overall design features a drastically different cultural background from other characters of the game, likely borrowing inspiration from Indian and Egyptian cultures. *The name "Kali" comes from the Hindu Goddess of the same name. *According to an interview with the developers of Dragon Nest in Korea, it was stated that the Kali was designed to have an A cup size, but was eventually changed into an E cup.New Kali Dancer Class Video + Dev Q&A, Dragon Nest NA Server Forums. November 24, 2012. Accessed March 19, 2013. *Kali is an alternate name of the martial arts Arnis. Gallery Kali.png|Official artwork KaliSolo.png|Official artwork Charactersheetkali.jpg|Character sheet Kali Portrait.jpg promokali.png|Promotional art Rose-Kali-Trailer.jpg|A silhouette of the Kali back-to-back with Rose seen in promotional art kaligaharamsummon.png|Gaharam spirit is summoned Kali-Early.jpg|Early artwork KaliNatsu.jpg|Early artwork KaliNatsu2.png|Early artwork Kali Concept Art.jpg|Concept art B9ekLXrCYAA3DO1.jpg|Concept art KaliAwakening.png|Kali Awakening Offical artwork References Category:Classes Category:Base Classes Category:Natives (Tel Numara)